my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hepheus (O
Hepheus was once a villain-turned-hero who rebeled against the Lord of Chaos to save ponykind. However, he was captured and turned into the General of Chaos, a villain that is both a General and an alicorn, probably being the most powerful of all villains. Personality At the beginning, he was good, as he betrayed the Lord of Chaos once for the Lord of Order and that was the reason why he spent centuries in a dungeon in the Lord of Chaos’ Castle. However, after the Lord of Chaos is able to corrupt him again, he becomes extremely loyal to his master. However, he still has some light in his dark heart. After the Lord of Chaos' defeat, he was cured by the Lord of Order, returning to his former self. Skills As General of Chaos, he is without question the most powerful of all villains, possession powers of darkness. Between the powers he already showed, there is the ability to manipulate kinetic energy on objects and beings due to the pulse nature. These kinetic manipulating spells, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. This type of spells also allows him to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique. Other ability that is not well explained is being intangible and make attacks disappear and then throw them back against the attacker. It's later revealed that this ability is connected to the Nothingness Realm, where he can move all or parts of his body between at will. He can only make himself continuously intangible for about five minutes. Despite how useful Kamui is, it isn't without its weaknesses. If attacks or enemies are sent to the Nothingness Realm at the same moment that his body resides there for defence, he can be attacked successfully. He can also turn ponies into dark ponies by turning the light of their star seeds in darkness. After sealing the Ten-Tails into his body, Hepheus had immediately gained complete control over the beast. Description Background The General of Chaos revealed to Star that he lost his parents in a similar way he attacked Moonlight at the hands of a follower of the Lord of Order and that was what led him in the path of darkness. He once was a servant of the Lord of Chaos, but he betrayed him for the Lord of Order, when the latter showed the beauty of light. Because of this, the Lord of Chaos captured him and kept him in a dungeon for centuries as punishment. It is implied he and Celestia knew each other. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, the Lord of Chaos visits him at his dungeon, wanting to corrupt him again to turn him into his alicorn General and so starts doing so. In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, it’s revealed the Lord of Chaos was able to corrupt him and so he gives him the mission to capture the Jinchuriki of Seven-Tails. So he goes to Maretonia, where he face Silver Mist. First, he kills his guards and then defeats him, being able to capture him and take him to the Lord o Chaos, even when Golden Paladin tries to stop that, what starts an intense battle between them that the General of Chaos is able to win easily. In “Lord Hawthorn, the Perfect Jinchuriki”, he is introduced to Grogar and Ulysses by the Lord of Chaos. In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, he and the other villains seal Seven-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. Later, after Ulysses delivers Hawthorn to the Lord of Chaos, the latter orders his General to prepare himself, as he will capture Star Knight, claiming that nothing can go wrong with this capture. In “Seeing Through the Eyes of a Toad”, he is seen turning a mare into a dark pony. Then, he receives intel from Dark Night, saying that Star Knight is not at the academy, what makes him conclude he is in the Light Kingdom and so he prepares to go invade it. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, the General of Chaos is able to take down the barrier protecting the Light Kingdom by expelling the Generals of Order from the Pony Reality. This lets him weakened, as he is not able of phasing through solid objects and sends his dark ponies to invade the Light Kingdom, giving to five of them shared vision and new powers, so they can search for Star Knight. In “Twilight’s Determination”, he confronts Twilight at the room between the two great towers and asks for Star’s location, what she refuses to give. Eventually, he is able to get the information and, though his mission is complete, the General is frustrated by the princess' refusal to cooperate. Combined with the numerous examples that she and the others are starting to understand how his abilities work, the General decides to destroy the citadel and show it his master’s pain. In "Star Knight VS General of Chaos", as the smoke clears, the General of Chaos finds Star has arrived in the village with several toad allies and Leaf Mane, with his five main dark ponies joining him. When Twilight angrily confronts Pain for destroying the village, the dark unicorn stallion moves to kill her, but is destroyed by Star before he can land a blow. The remaining dark ponies take formation around the General during his prolonged recharge. The dark earth stallion sends gytrah to attack Star, but the toads confront them instead. Using Sage Mode, Star quickly neutralises Dark Night, the dark unicorn mare is destroyed getting the dark earth stallion out of the way of Star's Spiraling Star, and the dark earth stallion is shortly afterwards trapped within Red Skin's mouth and defeated with two Spiralling Spheres. Star begins focusing on the General. He nearly succeeds in hitting him with another Spiraling Star, but a restored Dark Night absorbs it. Seeing what the dark pegasus can do, Star prioritises it, distracting the General and Dark Night while he hits him with another double Spiralling Spheres. Although he is gone, the General's powers are restored. He repels the larger toads and helps Dark Night capturing Star. As Dark Night absorbs his natural energy to immobilise him, he finds himself unable to balance the natural energy and turns to stone. Leaf Mane, meanwhile, prepare to cast a hallucinogenic powder they did before. The General expells her and pins Star down with dark light blades. In “The Rage That Consumes the Heart”, when the General of Chaos tries to take Star, he is attacked by Moonlight, who makes a desperate attempt to save Star. The General deals with her easily and apparently kills her. Her seeming death enrages Star, causing him to enter his second phase state. Unprepared to fight Star in this state, the General tries to get a safe distance so that it can use his Planetary Devastation Spell to trap Star, but he enters a nearly full Tailed Beast Mode and escapes its confines. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he continues his fight with Star, being defeated by him and having his power of attraction and repulsion extracted and sealed inside Pandora’s box. Then, with the return of the Generals, he is sent back to Discordia, where the Lord of Chaos entrusts his great plan to him. In “The Power of the Regents”, as Ulysses is about to be killed by the regents, the General of Chaos rescues him, telling the regents he wants to talk with them about his master’s plan. In “Declaration of War”, the General of Chaos sends Ulysses away, sending Adagio with him so she can heal his injuries. Though disappointed that Ulysses was not more of a match for the regents, the General is nevertheless happy by the development of Ulysses’ blacklight nature. He explains to the regents and those in attendance that he the Eye of the Moon Plan of his master to them and concludes by asking for their support by giving him Hawthorn and Star Knight. The regents refuse, so the General declares war on them all on the Lord of Chaos’ name before disappearing. In “Octopus VS Kelpie”, the General of Chaos welcomes Kelp on his arrive to dry land and tells him the mission the Lord of Chaos has for him. In “The Key of the Seal”, the General of Chaos went to retrieve Petal Sprout’s decapitated body, after he had pretended to be Kelp in order to fake his death, clamming he could be revived as long they had a piece of him. In “Escape From Tartarus”, following the plan, Oogie Boogie lets himself be captured and imprisoned In Tartarus, where he drops a sphere of darkness from where the General of Chaos appears and then he takes six villains with the life cells the Lord of Chaos once took from the prison-book, promising the other villains that their freedom will come once they win the war. In “Revealing the Spy”, he holds a meeting with the other villains where he reveals that they now knew where Star Knight was and that he would send their new ally to get him, with that ally revealing to be Gentle Light, the General of Death. In "The Submission of the General of Death", he shows to the other villains how he enslaved Gentle Light and made her use the Reincarnation Curse to bring some of the deceased villains back. Later, he has two moments with the Grogar who shows his concern regarding using the Reincarnation Curse. Then, in order to make Petal Sprou's clones stronger, he goes visit Discord. In “The Strange Disease”, it’s revealed he captured Discord and then uses his chaotic magic to poison the Generals of Order of the Light Kingdom. In "The War Begins", the General of Chaos prepares his army for the war, making Gentle Light summon the reincarnated beings. Later, he makes his own commando unit with Rothbart, Sand Threads, Ash and Armor Forge. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", in order to have more control over Gentle Light, he makes her tell him everything about the Reincarnation Curse. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", he learns that Star and Hawthorn have left their confinement and joined the battle. With things moving towards their conclusion, the General goes to the location of the First Unit where he summons the Demonic Statue. While the Statue decimates the Unit, Tobi seeks out the Crimson Gourd and the Sealing Urn, which contain the reincarnated Gold and Silver Brothers. Arcing and Luna conclude that he plans to make use of the brothers' Nine-Tails energy as part of his plans and try to stop him. He compliments them on guessing his intentions and has the Statue attack them while he escapes with the two items. In "Convincing King Aspen", as dawn breaks on the second day of the war, the General of Chaos stands behind his own new set of ponies with their eyes linked to his, comprised from the reincarnated jinchuriki. In "Star Enters the Battle", the General of Chaos is with the reincarnated jinchuriki saying that Star must battle Petal Sprout due to having the same ability as Heartbeat to detect the enemy. In "The Regents Assemble", he and the reincarnated jinchuriki and the General of Chaos meet with Star and Hawthorn. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", Star tried to make the General of Chaos to tell him who he is, but without success. He then has the reincarnated jinchuriki engage Star and a transformed Hawthorn. Hawthorn levels the area in an attempt to force the General of Chaos away while he seals the six jinchuriki, which the General counters by having the jinchuriki enter the second phase forms. As the jinchuriki overwhelm Star and Hawthorn, the General takes advantage of Star's distraction and nearly captures him, only to be parried by Blue and Shining. In "Four-Tails, the Monkey King", in the confusion of their appearance, the Five-Tails breaks free of the General's control but he promptly subdues her. He then forces the Four-Tails and Six-Tails to fully transform in an attempt to stack the odds in his favour. The Four-Tails is able to swallow Star, leading the General to believe that Star is out of commission. Instead, the Four-Tails manages to communicate to Star how the General is controlling him. In "Kurama's Thoughts", the General, when Star escapes from the tailed beast's mouth and locates the rod embedded in the Four-Tails' flesh, he tries to stop him, but the young alicorn is able to remove it. In "A Team of Two", with the Four-Tails free, the General quickly summons the Demonic Statue to reseal the beast. He has the remaining jinchuriki transform into their respective tailed beasts to try and finally bring the situation under his control. Despite the overwhelming power of the five tailed beasts, Star, working in full cooperation with the Nine-Tails, is able to neutralise all of them and release them from the General of Chaos' influence. Like the Four-Tails, the General seals them back into the Statue. Despite the setbacks, the General remains confident that he will emerge victorious. In "The Promise of Victory", when he asked Star about what he said after releasing the tailed beasts, the latter taunted him for wanting to know. In "The Fall of the Centaur", the revived bodies of the jinchuriki, having been kept restrained by a transformed Hawthorn, are released from the effects of the Reincarnation Curse, causing them to once again become lifeless corpses. As this could only mean that Gentle Light has been released, the General of Chaos realises that time is running out. With no other option he tosses the Crimson and the Sealing Urn into the Demonic Statue's mouth which, in addition to the Eight-Tails' tentacle from the fake Hawthorn, completes the set of the nine tailed beasts, initiating the Ten-Tails' revival. In "The Secret of the General of Chaos' Ability", while the Demonic Statue undergoes his regeneration into the Ten-Tails, the General protects him from Star, Hawthorn, Blue, and Shining. Despite their combined efforts they are unable to get past the General of Chaos or damage him. The General is even able to turn some of their own attacks against them, such as a lightning-infused attack that Blue is forced to send away with a disappearance spell. After this latter exchange, however, Blue notices that the General's helmet takes damage. Unable to attribute the damage to any of their attacks, Blue tests a theory: Star attacks the General with a Spiraling Sphere, and when it appears to pass through the General, Blue targets the Spiraling Sphere with the disappearance spell. The General's arm is then damaged. Blue concludes that the General's ability is linked to the Nothingness Realm; that attacks sent to the realm at the same moment that the General of Chaos has transported his body parts there for safety will do damage to the General. In "Ten-Tails' Revival", now that they have a strategy to use against the General of Chaos, Star, Hawthorn, Blue, and Shining begin to coordinate their efforts. One of Star's clones attacks the General of Chaos, but the attack appears to fail and the clone disappears. The real Star attacks immediately afterwards with a Tailed Beast Bomb, which the General avoids by retreating to the Nothingness Realm. There he finds Star's clone waiting for him, having been sent there by Blue. Before he has a chance to react he is hit in the face with a Spiraling Sphere, shattering his helmet. His face revealed, Blue recognise him as Hepheus. After that Grogar arrives at Hepheus' side. Then, Hepheus creates a wood dragon in an attempt to capture Star and Hawthorn and complete the Ten-Tails. He at one point manages to restrain and drain Hawthorn of his energy but is overwhelmed by Blue's attack. In "The Alliance Assemble", The Ten-Tails is revived before he can recover, forcing Hepheus to make do. He and Grogar leap onto the Ten-Tails' head and connect themselves to him, granting them control of his actions. Their four opponents put up a resistance but are no match for the Ten-Tails' power. Before the Ten-Tails can finish them off, however, the combined Alliance arrive to join the fight, deflecting the Ten-Tails' attack. The allies join forces to immobilise the Ten-Tails, making him an easy target. In "The Ties That Bind", the Ten-Tails undergoes a new transformation before their attacks can connect, freeing him and letting him block the incoming attacks. Though the immediate problem is solved, Hepheus realises there's another issue: the Alliance is being coordinated too effectively. He and Grogar direct the Ten-Tails to attack the distant Alliance HQ, something that takes several Tailed Beast Bombs due to their lack of control. Although the Alliance's "brain" is killed, they are given one final battle plan in the time it takes the Ten-Tails to hit his target. Hepheus and Grogar try to thin the Alliance's numbers before they can get into position and, when that fails, block against the oncoming attack, but the combined forces manage to break through and separate Hepheus and Grogar from the Ten-Tails. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", with the Ten-Tails now out of their control they must fight the Alliance directly. Grogar eventually disappears to the Nothingness Realm, forcing Hepheus to fend for himself. During Grogar's absence, Hepheus senses that Celestia has defeated Tirek. Excited at the prospect of fighting her former love, Hepheus eagerly awaits his arrival. In "Counterattack", when Celestia arrives, she sends only a clone to face him, being too busy restraining the Ten-Tails. Hepheus decides to sit out the fight until the real Celestia is ready. In "Grogar's Resolution", when Celestia's clone persists, Hepheus easily defeats it. Hepheus later senses Grogar's return to the battlefield and to force him to give him the wild energy he has. Grogar resists and instead seals the Ten-Tails into himself. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", Hepheus is done waiting and forces Celestia to fight him. She tries to convince him to postpone, but he won't hear of it. In "The Two Halves of an All", Celestia continues to fight Hepheus. In "The Tree of Dreams", Hepheus tells Celestia about the Divine Tree. In "Strongpaw's Plea", after Grogar's defeat, Hepheus is restrained by Celestia's light magic and the Alliance moves in to seal him. In "The Beginning of the End", with Grogar no longer the Ten-Tails' jinchuriki, Hepheus puts another fail-safe into effect: Petal Sprout. Having been in contact with him, Hepheus orders the original Petal Sprout to take control of Grogar's body and transfer the wild energy in him to him. Now much stronger than before, he breaks free of his restraints and defeats the converging Alliance, being able immobilise Celestia. Hepheus goes after the freed tailed beasts so that he can revive the Ten-Tails once more. He attempts to take on all nine at once, failing and losing his right foreleg in the process. While he regroups, a clone appears beside him and Hepheus takes one of the clone's foreleg, allowing him start round two. He summons the Demonic Statue from Grogar's body and uses a mysterious magic to repel the nine beasts. Before they can recover, he seals all of them into the Demonic Statue, including those sealed in Star and Hawthorn. While the Statue undergoes its transformation into the Ten-Tails again, Madara asks the clone how his original is faring with his mission. Ingrid then attacks Hepheus immediately afterwards, but is restrained after failing to deal any damage. In "On the Brink of Death", with nobody left to oppose him, Hepheus seals the Ten-Tails into himself once his resurrection is complete. Pleased with himself, Hepheus sets off to deal with the anomalies. Along the way he spits out the Crimson Gourd and the Sealing Urn. In "A Team Linked by Blood", he discovers that Grogar has regained control of his body. Hepheus tries to reason with Grogar, reminding him of all they planned and insisting on the impending effectiveness of the Eye of the Moon Plan. Rather than be convinced, Grogar, now reclaiming his identity as Star Shield, stabs Hepheus and manages to steal fragments of the One-Tail's and Eight-Tails' energy from him before using the disappearance spell to escape with Star. In "The General of Balance's True Power", while Hepheus contemplates his next move, he is confronted by Blue, who opens the limits of his star seed, which is one of the only effective attacks against Hepheus in his new form. Hepheus is taken by surprise and tries to defend himself, but other Alliance warriors are able to reduce him to a single black sphere, leaving him wide open. Hepheus is thrilled at the prospect of such a challenging fight, and visibly battered but not beaten, forcing Blue to use a more powerful attack. In "A Meeting With the Lord of Order", he is nearly killed by the attack, which obliterates the entire left side of his body. Thanking Blue for giving him such an entertaining battle, and acknowledging him as a worthy opponent, Hepheus decides to show him the ultimate respect by killing him instead of letting him succumb to his injuries. However, the black sphere that Hepheus launches at Blue is kicked back at him by a revived Star, whom Hepheus notes has somehow gained power similar to his own. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", Star sends Hepheus crashing through the recreation of the Ten-Tails in its giant tree form, a remnant of Star Shield's earlier battle. A voice speaks to Hepheus, telling him to absorb it. Hepheus does so and becomes stronger. But despite Hepheus' efforts, he can do nothing against them. Knowing he needs to deal with other anomalies, Hepheus go after Star Shield. He stops Twilight from destroying the ram's power over the Nothingness Realm, to which Star Shield responds by sending her back to the real world before Hepheus can kill her. However, Star Shield himself is too weak to fight back. Petal Sprout uses Star Shield's body to return them all to the real world. Star moves to attack him as soon as Hepheus appears, so Hepheus delays them with multiple meteorites. Hepheus gains proximity to the moon and succeeds in casting the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The Fall of the General of Chaos", seeing that Star, Blue, Twilight and Shining escaped the curse, Hepheus announces himself the world's saviour, one who has saved the world from itself by replacing the hells of reality with the heavens of dreams. While he is proselytising, Petal Sprout stabs him in the back and starts covering him, while turning him into a new body for the Lord of Chaos, what he succeeds in doing. In "The End of the War", Star eventually seals the Lord of Chaos away, what causes the body to reverts into the Ten-Tails and spits out Hepheus. The Lord of Order summons Hepheus and everyone else back to the real world and saves him, reverting him back to his pegasus body, knowing that what he was was because of his brother. He is then reunited with Celestia after the curse is broken. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Hepheus is seen at the party to celebrate the return of Neverland, along with Celestia, Luna and Ingrid. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Hepheus is the first alicorn General to ever exist. *Hepheus is the only General to serve the General of Chaos. *Hepheus is the third villain to be able to invade the Light Kingdom, the first being King Sombra and the second being Pandora. **However, it is to be noted that, when King Sombra was able to get in, the Light Kingdom was already turned into stone, despite he was almost able to break its protections, and Pandora deceived the defenses. * As General of Chaos, he says that Heartbeat is the only General he respects. ** Heartbeat, however, replies that he actually fears her because she is the most powerful. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Alicorns Category:Dark Beings Category:Villains Category:Jinchuriki Category:Reformed Villains